GIS applications can capture, store, manipulate, analyze, manage, present, display, integrate, edit, share, and/or the like spatial and/or geographic information, and/or the like. Such applications can enable users to create, analyze, edit, present, display, share, and/or the like spatial and/or geographic information. GIS applications can relate information (e.g., otherwise unrelated information, and/or the like) based on location (e.g., as a key index variable, and/or the like). GIS applications are valuable tools for individuals in the mapping, media, news, fields of scientific inquiry, and/or the like.